


drawn to each other.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [99]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They were drawn to each other despite belonging to other people.or:  it reaches a point where Ben and Rey just have to be together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	drawn to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> day 99, drabble 99.
> 
> Prompt 099 - aftermath.
> 
> only one more to go. I kind of can't believe that.

They were drawn to each other despite belonging to other people. Ben wouldn't cheat though, and neither would Rey. So they danced around things for ages before Ben decided he had to act. He broke up with his girlfriend and went to Rey, telling her that he would wait for her. Rey broke up with her boyfriend that afternoon, and then they hid themselves away in Ben's apartment, knowing that everyone had figured it out. Their phones were ringing constantly but they just ignored them. They'd deal with the aftermath later. For now, they were going to enjoy each other.


End file.
